


Big Boys Don't Pee Their Pants

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pants wetting, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: After Yeonjun accidently pees his pants and Beomgyu finds out, they discover they both like wetting their pants. Beomgyu dares Yeonjun to see who can hold it the longest. Yeonjun takes him up on the bet.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Big Boys Don't Pee Their Pants

'It's going to be okay…..it's going to be okay'…Yeonjun repeated the words in his head like a mantra, as if just by saying them he could make them true. He had a smile on his face and danced across the stage as if everything was really was fine but deep down he didn't feel fine, not even a little bit. He had to pee so bad every move hurt and if he hadn't been so good at plastering a smile on his face, he would have been grimacing with every stabbing pain. Normally, feeling like you had to pee so badly that you were about to wet your pants wouldn't have been that big of a deal. But when you were on stage in front of thousands of people…..well…..the panic was amplified.

Yeonjun knew it was his own fault for getting himself into this situation. He always went to the bathroom before getting on stage; it was just one of the many parts of getting ready. But he'd been running behind and he hadn't felt as ready for the show as he usually did so he was distracted. And since at the time he hadn't felt as if he had to go, it had just slipped his mind. And just like things usually went, almost as soon as he got on stage and started dancing he was reminded, painfully so, that he hadn't gone. Since he'd had so much else to focus on while performing, he'd thought it'd be easy to ignore.

It was not. By half way through the show Yeonjun was starting to feel desperate. His bladder stabbed with pain and certain dance moves made him feel like he was about to lose it. He was beginning to think he'd have to just run off the stage at some point when it came too much because clearly, even though that was an embarrassing option, it was better than everyone seeing him piss himself.

Still, Yeonjun wasn't going to do that unless he absolutely had to. He didn't want the questions, the speculation….so he just held on as much as he could. And thankfully, he managed to hold it together and finally they reached the last song. Clenching every muscle as tight as he could and feeling a wave of relief, Yeonjun shuffled off the stage with the others, making to quietly slip away from the group and off to a bathroom without notice. He had almost made it off the stage, the ringing applause and cheers of the crowd in his ears, when Soobin stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

Yeonjun felt everyone's eyes on him; he didn't know if they were all really looking at him or if the adrenaline flooding through his body telling him to run was making him paranoid.

"I have to use the bathroom; I'll be right back" Yeonjun tried to say as quietly and discreetly as he could.

"We're about to do the encore" Soobin said. "You have to wait."

Shit…..Yeonjun broke out into a sweat. He felt a tingling in his body telling him he didn't have another song left in him.

"I just need a minute" Yeonjun said a bit desperately, quietly. But no one heard him and before he could really do anything, he was swept away with the others back onto the stage for the encore.

Yeonjun wasn't sure that he managed to keep the smile on his face this time. Every time he moved he felt a little twitch in his bladder, convinced this was going to be the twinge that did him in. But then, mercifully, the song was over; Yeonjun felt relief wash over him as they walked off the stage, knowing it was soon going to be over. He smiled with relief; he managed to make it through without embarrassing himself.

And then, as if his body really did hate him, he felt the moisture begin to leak out. It was just a little wet spot in his underwear but it wasn't stopping. Yeonjun's heart began to hammer with panic and though he was clenching all the muscles down there that should make him hold it, it wasn't working. The small wet spot was beginning to grow as was the desperation inside him. Yeonjun took off, running off the stage and trying to find the nearest bathroom, ignoring the calls of the others behind him.

He had some luck on his side because there was a bathroom just up the hall; slamming the door open he was relieved to see that no one was in there. His heart hammering in his chest, warm wetness spreading through his pants it was all he could do to get his zipper open and finally, thankfully, reach the toilet and fully let go.

Okay, pissing was not supposed to feel that good…..At first he didn't associate it with any kind of pleasure; it was simply the absence of pain. It was like putting water on a burn or scratching an itch; just because it took the pain away didn't mean it felt good. He'd just had to pee so badly for so long that now that he was able to, it was just a relief. That's why his hands were shaking, why his heart was racing and why some muffled sound like a moan came out of his mouth that he was glad no one else was there to witness. The more he released, the more his body felt like it was amping up in a way it shouldn't have been; in a way only something very specific did. But no…..that's not what it was. It was just no more pain.

He felt a little dizzy and shaky when he was finally done; he took a shuddering breath and went to zip his pants and was brought back to reality; how quickly his relief had made him forget. The wet underwear and the wet spot on his pants it had leaked into. It could have been so much worse; if he hadn't gotten to the bathroom when he did, his entire pants would have been sopping wet. But that didn't matter; it was absolutely no comfort at all because the truth was there was still a sizable, very conspicuous, wet spot on the front his pants. Everyone was going to see it; everyone was going to know what it was. Everyone was going to know that grown up, older-than-everyone-else Yeonjun had pissed his pants.

What was he supposed to do? Try to hide in here until it dried? How long would that take? Likely a lot longer than it would take for someone to come looking for him. Maybe he could hold up in one of the stalls and feign illness? Yeonjun felt his breath starting to come in fast, shallow breaths, making him dizzy.

Great…..now he was going to have a panic attack.

Yeonjun was trying to zip up his wet pants with shaky fingers when he noticed something that actually threw him enough that it kept him from having a full blown panic attack because it was so utterly preposterous that he had to focus on it rather than the situation. He had just wet himself and was still reeling with shame and now he realized that through all of that he somehow managed to get an erection.

Are….you….kidding….me…

Yeonjun was almost laughing with the utter nonsense of it all, still fiddling with his pants when the bathroom door opened and Beomgyu came in.

'This is bad….so bad…..' Yeonjun was thinking as Beomgyu took in the sight of him. The sensible thing to do would have been to dive as quickly as he could into one of the stalls but it was like he was frozen; his legs refused to move. He put his hands in front of the wet spot as if he could hide it but of course Beomgyu had already seen it anyway.

The silence was deafening; it seemed to go on forever. Beomgyu's eyes were wide; he looked shocked. Of course he was…shame swirled in Yeonjun's stomach, making him feel sick.

"I…..I…..wanted to make sure…..you were…..okay" Beomgyu said quietly, slowly, after what felt like forever.

Yeonjun began to sweat; he felt desperate again as his heart raced. "Please don't tell anyone," he begged Beomgyu, almost a whisper. He was so overwhelmed with embarrassment and shame that he felt like he could cry. Wow…..he really was a baby.

Beomgyu had looked at him shocked for what felt like an eternity, eyes fixated on his lap. But with those shame filled words, it was like he snapped out of it. He looked up at Yeonjun's eyes, his face full of compassion and understanding.

"Hey…..it's okay," Beomgyu assured him. "I'm not going to tell anyone. You just stay here and I'll go find you something to wear. If anyone asks, I'll say you got sick."

Now Yeonjun was overwhelmed for a different reason. Warmth and affection for Beomgyu swelled in his chest. He could have laughed at him; he could have thought he was gross and disgusting. But he was genuinely acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Thank you" Yeonjun whispered. Beomgyu smiled at him before leaving the bathroom and Yeonjun slipped into one of the stalls to wait.

The wet spot on his pants and underwear was growing cold and with it his erection was waning. He felt himself blush when he stopped to wonder if Beomgyu had noticed that also or just the wetness. He didn't think it was that obvious but he had been pretty intently staring at his crouch.

After about ten minutes Yeonjun finally heard the door open and footsteps. He didn't say anything in case it wasn't Beomgyu. Luckily it was. His hand reached over the top of the stall, holding a pair of pants. They were even the same color as the ones he'd been wearing so maybe no one would even notice.

"Wardrobe had plenty of pants but uh…..no underwear," Beomgyu said, somewhat shyly.

At this point going without underwear was the least of his worries but he still blushed, knowing Beomgyu had even had to consider that his underwear was all wet with pee. "You've helped me a lot, Beomgyu. Thank you" Yeonjun said.

He began to change and Beomgyu lingered outside the door. His emotions were all over the place and he felt a wave of warmth wash over him at Beomgyu's kindness, almost like when you were drunk and suddenly realized how fond you were of someone.

"You're a really good friend, Beomgyu" Yeonjun said quietly through the door, watching Beomgyu's feet shuffle under the door. "I wouldn't have even blamed you if you teased me. I'm so embarrassed."

Beomgyu was quiet for a long moment. "I wouldn't tease you about something like this."

Beomgyu paused another long moment. "I've...uh...done it before."

Part of Yeonjun wanted to pull the door open so he could see Beomgyu's face but he was still too embarrassed, holding his soiled clothing.

"Really?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yeah, like a year ago," Beomgyu said. "I know how embarrassed you are. I was embarrassed too that first time."

Wait...what?

Yeonjun was soaking in the relief of knowing accidents really could happen to anyone when he was thrown by that last little bit; that first time? It had happened to Beomgyu more than once?

"The first time? This has happened to you more than once?" Yeonjun asked.

Beomgyu realized he had revealed too much. "Uh...I better go find the other guys. They're probably looking for me," he said and with that he fled the bathroom leaving Yeonjun confused.

Things were awkward after Yeonjun left the bathroom. He supposed no one felt that great after having to throw their underwear and pants away (what else was he going do with it?) but things were just kind of weird with everyone. Everyone asked if he was okay but he couldn't tell if they believed Beomgyu's story or if they just pitied him. Somehow the not knowing was actually worse than being sure everyone knew he actually did pee his pants. When he looked at Beomgyu he blushed and then looked away. If he'd had any doubts that Beomgyu had let something weird slip he sure didn't now. He just wished he knew what it was.

They went out to eat afterwards but Yeonjun wasn't hungry and really didn't eat anything; it would just be further evidence of his fake illness anyway. He just wanted to go home and hide in his room. He felt strange. He still was ashamed and embarrassed over what had happened but now he was confused too. Even though it was humiliating and gross some part of him had liked it; his body made that loud and clear. And curiosity about Beomgyu burned inside him. What were the details of his accident? Why had it happened more than once? Yeonjun was pretty sure there wasn't anything wrong with him so did he just like peeing his pants? Yeonjun knew some people got off on that. Was Beomgyu one of them? Was he? Because all of these thoughts were starting to make him feel needy in ways he was pretty sure it shouldn't have.

When they got home Yeonjun was glad to disappear into his room and be left alone. Not to mention he was relieved to be able to put on underwear again, he thought with a fresh wave of shame. Changing into comfortable clothes, he laid down on his bed even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time. It was early and no matter how much he tried to stop it, all those thoughts about him and Beomgyu and what had happened would not go away.

Yeonjun was on his phone a long time later, trying to distract himself and wind down so he could finally sleep when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in" Yeonjun said tiredly, not really feeling like he had the energy left in the day to deal with anyone.

He was surprised when Beomgyu opened the door. "Hey" he said looking a little awkward. "You want to watch a movie? Everyone else went to bed."

Yeonjun was surprised again; he knew things had been awkward after what had happened in the bathroom. He would have thought Beomgyu would have avoided him.

"Sure" Yeonjun agreed, getting off the bed and following Beomgyu into the living room. He hadn't had the energy to deal with everyone and the awkwardness he felt there (whether it was just in his head or not) but just with Beomgyu things would be easier.

They put on a funny movie and Yeonjun felt his mood begin to lift as they laughed at the jokes. He was glad Beomgyu had pulled him out of his room as he was tired but unable to sleep and though he was avoiding everyone he really didn't want to be alone. His feelings were all a mix of contradictions.

They were mostly quiet except to comment on the movie but the longer that they sat there the more the questions began to creep back into his head. He knew he probably shouldn't say anything. Beomgyu clearly hadn't wanted to talk about whatever had happened to him and Yeonjun really should have let it slid since he had been so nice to him. But he couldn't; it felt like a compulsion, pushing him even if he didn't want it to.

"Beomgyu, can I ask you?" Yeonjun said hesitantly.

Beomgyu was staring at the television; he wasn't paying enough attention to Yeonjun to notice how uncomfortable he was.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Yeonjun started. "It's just you were so cool about everything that happened earlier and I feel like you got embarrassed because you almost told me something that maybe you shouldn't have…..I just…wondered why that was. I mean, most people would have been really weird about it."

Beomgyu shifted uncomfortably on the couch, squeezing the pillow that he had in lap. "I was being nice. It would have been really messed up to be mean to you over something like that," he said, looking nervous.

Yeonjun felt like he was sweating. He decided to try something else. "Okay" Yeonjun said, "Well, I guess I'm just overthinking the whole thing. It was really embarrassing. I should just forget it but for some reason I can't."

Yeonjun figured if he let Beomgyu see a little bit of the insanity that was going through his head maybe he'd be more willing to share. Deep inside part of him told him he shouldn't be pushing so hard, that he should just let it go. He could be imagining the whole thing; maybe Beomgyu had just said the wrong thing and was embarrassed and that was all that there was to it. Then wouldn't he look stupid? But he was too tired and wired and emotional from the day and it just came out.

Beomgyu didn't shut down though; he looked intrigued. "What do you mean?"

Yeonjun sweated more; well, he wanted Beomgyu to talk and he supposed he had to do the same. "Um…..well" Yeonjun started nervously, "Like it was really embarrassing and made me feel bad. But….I'm confused because even though it felt bad, some part of it…..I don't know…..felt….good."

Well, he'd said it and he wasn't sure if he was glad that he had. He wished he could sink through floor and disappear. Beomgyu was either going to confirm his suspicions or he was going to think Yeonjun was a total weirdo. Now that he had said it, it seemed a ridiculously risky chance to take.

Beomgyu was quiet a long time, staring at the television but with glazed over eyes. Yeonjun was dying a little bit inside with every second that passed. Eventually he spoke.

"I understand" he said, his voice almost a whisper. He paused. "I think I can tell you. But…..it's really weird."

Yeonjun's heart was beating too fast; he shouldn't be this excited. "I'm feeling pretty weird myself" he said, hoping it would encourage Beomgyu that he wasn't going to judge him.

"Okay…..um" Beomgyu said hesitantly. He looked around the room as if to make sure that they were really alone. "The first time, really was an accident. I tried to hold it too long and I just didn't make it to the bathroom quick enough. And like you said…it was embarrassing and made me feel bad. But it still felt kind of good…..good like it shouldn't have felt. And I didn't want to do it for real or like in front of anyone or anything but…..I did try it again by myself. Like….on purpose."

Yeonjun could see how red Beomgyu's face was; he was surprised he had admitted it but he was glad that he had. Already Yeonjun's body seemed to be humming; a little nagging thought in the back of his head saying, 'you could do that too.'

"How….how was that?" Yeonjun asked. He wondered if Beomgyu could hear the excitement in his voice.

Beomgyu still wouldn't look at him, though Yeonjun didn't blame him. But his voice sounded the same, excited as he remembered it and realized Yeonjun wanted to hear about it.

"Way better" Beomgyu admitted. "I didn't have to be embarrassed because there was no one else to see it so it just got to feel good. I realize that sounds…..weird. I mean, it hurt too holding it so long but even though it hurts it still feels kind of good. And then…..when you actually go it feels really, really good…..like you're about to…..um….."

Beomgyu couldn't say it; Yeonjun couldn't say it either but he felt it. Holding it for too long and then letting it go made you feel you were about to come. It was that building, desperate feeling he'd had earlier and hadn't wanted to acknowledge it because it shouldn't have been there at that moment. He realized there was a biological reason for that but his head was far too into now for it just to be that.

"I know what you mean" Yeonjun admitted, because Beomgyu looked so embarrassed and like he shouldn't have said anything. "I felt the same way earlier. It's why I kept thinking about it; why I was confused."

Beomgyu glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you think…..um…..you think you'll…..do it again?" he asked. He looked like he was trying not to smile.

Yeonjun's heart was hammering in his chest, wondering what that warm rush would feel like without having to worry about the shame and panic of getting caught. "Yeah…..I think I will" Yeonjun said quietly. He could see Beomgyu smile wider.

"This is weird isn't it?" Beomgyu asked.

It was weird; there was no doubt about that. But it wasn't bad. It felt kind of messed up; like he shouldn't be talking to Beomgyu about something that was so clearly a kink but at the same time it was kind of nice to have a secret between them.

"It's definitely weird" Yeonjun admitted. "But I thought it was just me being weird. I'm glad you're weird too."

Beomgyu laughed a little bit at that and that was the end of their conversation. They went back to the movie and when it finished they both went to bed; Yeonjun fell asleep almost immediately, feeling peaceful.

Their schedule was busy the next several days and Yeonjun wasn't able to experiment with the idea further but he definitely hadn't forgotten about it. It lived in the back of his mind, always there like an itch that he couldn't quite scratch. When he woke up on the morning of his next free day his body felt taught, on edge and ready.

He went about his usual, lazy day and resolved to hold it as long as he possibly could. By halfway through the day he was beginning to feel it; a dull, persistent stabbing pain that was bearable but didn't go away. By the late afternoon it was a different story; he was just watching TV and even without moving, his bladder ached. When he did get up or move, stabbing pain hit his lower half, making him bite his lip and begin to sweat nervously. He was beginning to feel that nervousness mixed with excitement that he had felt last time. Except that last time going to the bathroom wasn't an option; now he could have easily just gone and ended the pain. It

was a bigger test of his will to hold it when the bathroom was a few steps away. But he was determined; determined to push it just to the point of breaking to see what happened. Beomgyu had said that it was 'way better' this way and he wanted to see for himself.

Yeonjun wished that Beomgyu was there but he was out. Though, as soon as he thought that he realized, what would he say to him? Tell him what he was doing? Talk about how he felt? Wasn't that crossing some kind of invisible line? Because yeah he felt desperate and in pain but he was definitely feeling the other stuff too. Stuff like he was having a hard time not touching himself and that definitely felt off limits. But he remembered that sly smile on Beomgyu's face when he had asked him if he was going to try peeing his pants again and thought maybe it wasn't. Maybe he was thinking too much…

Soon that wasn't a problem though. He'd been thinking too much but soon he wasn't able to think really at all. He was consumed with feeling. His whole lower half throbbed and stabbed constantly and the slightest movement caused him pain and the sudden desperate flash of panic like that was what was going to cause him to lose it all. Even so, the need grab himself grew with the pain.

Then eventually something snapped and he felt that point from before; with a particularly hard twitch of pain, he could feel a rush of warmth begin to spread across his underwear. He tried to hold it in but he was at that point where he couldn't; a rush of excitement flooded through him.

He ran to the bathroom, feeling the warmth begin to soak through his underwear and into his pants, abundantly thankful no one was in there. Slamming and locking the door behind him, Yeonjun leaned against the door, letting his bladder go, not even trying to stop it now. It rushed out of him fast and hot, easily soaking through his clothes and down his legs, leaving hot tingly trails across his skin everywhere it touched.

Okay…..yes…..this really was much better….

It was dirty and gross to feel his piss soak into his clothes, making them hot and heavy and clinging to him but the fact that it was dirty and gross made it even better. His heart raced and his breath was heavy as in the back of his mind there was the thought, 'I shouldn't be doing this'. He bit his hand to stifle a moan as his mind produced another thought; 'I'm going to do it anyway.'

'Is this what Beomgyu was talking about…..is this how he felt doing it?' the thought popped into Yeonjun's head even though he didn't think it should; Beomgyu shouldn't be in his head right now. But the thought was there…..he felt hot and wet, gross and ashamed, but tingly with excitement and arousal and he just couldn't help but think that this was what Beomgyu meant by it being so much better. It really wasn't that surprising that he was thinking about him really; Yeonjun knew he was as dirty as he was and that wasn't something you could forget. It didn't mean anything.

When he had finally emptied his bladder completely, Yeonjun was left leaning on the door, his hands and legs shaking. His clothes were completely warm and soaked all the way down to his socks, a puddle between his legs. His heart was hammering out of his chest, his body feeling hot from more just the piss.

He didn't even think about it before putting his hand down his wet pants and wrapping his fingers around himself. He bit his lip, trying his best to muffle the sound of the moans that wanted to escape his mouth. The delay of holding it and the pure, disgusting delight of letting it go had had him so tightly wound to release that he knew it would take very little stimulation to get him there. The slightest touch of his hand against the wet, sensitive skin felt so good it was almost overwhelming.

After only a minute and a few strokes Yeonjun was shaking as he came, spilling himself into his already soaked pants. He was so spent, so completely satisfied that he sank to the floor to catch his breath, the piss on the floor soaking through his pants which he relished.

Well…that was different…

Yeonjun was expecting it to feel good but just maybe not that good. And he wasn't expecting to be so turned on by how dirty it was either. A week ago he wouldn't have thought he'd be sitting in a puddle of his own piss and not only be happy about it but having just had the best orgasm in recent memory.

This is weird isn't it, was what Beomgyu had said. Indeed it was because Yeonjun had enjoyed it so much and the only person he wanted to talk to right now was Beomgyu.

Yeonjun did his best to clean up the floor with a towel before stripping off his wet and growing cold clothes and getting into the shower. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around him, grabbed all of the soiled clothes and scurried off to his room, glad when he didn't run into anyone.

He changed into clean clothes, suddenly starving. He felt light and happy as he walked into the kitchen, finding Beomgyu sitting at the table alone, eating and scrolling through his phone. He didn't seem notice Yeonjun when he walked in but Yeonjun's stomach gave an excited little flip when he saw Beomgyu. Suddenly forgetting his search for food, Yeonjun plopped down in the chair across from Beomgyu. He looked up at Yeonjun and smiled but he didn't say anything, looking tired.

Yeonjun sat there for a minute trying to figure out how to best break the ice. As often happened when he started to overthink things, he ended up just blurting it out.

"I pissed my pants today"

Classy, real classy Choi Yeonjun…

As soon as he blurted it out, his hands went to his mouth, as if he could take it back, looking around to make sure that no one had heard him but Beomgyu. And Beomgyu had definitely heard him because his eyes got huge and he actually dropped his chopsticks. They made a click against the table and then there was silence. So much silence…

Yeonjun was about to run away from the table in shame when Beomgyu snapped out of it. He pushed his bowl of food to the side, a huge smile growing across his face.

"Well…are you going to tell me about it?" Beomgyu asked eagerly, leaning forward to listen as if Yeonjun had the latest gossip or something.

Yeonjun's stomach stirred with something like butterflies when he saw Beomgyu's interest. Gosh, he was so thankful Beomgyu was a freak too.

"It was good…..really good" Yeonjun said and saying that was almost as if a weight had lifted off him. He didn't know why but something about admitting that and it being okay was freeing.

"Well, are you going to tell me details or what?" Beomgyu said expectantly, quirking an eyebrow.

Yeonjun got embarrassed for some reason; he could feel his cheeks heat up. He leaned in closer just to make sure that no one else would be able to hear him even though they were far in the other room.

"I wanted to do it ever since we talked about it the other day" Yeonjun admitted. "But I couldn't, you know, because we had shows and stuff. But since we were off and everyone was pretty much out most of the day, I did it. I held it as long as I could…..it really hurt. But like in a good way…..you know?"

Beomgyu was nodding along when Yeonjun looked up at him. He felt himself blush even more even though Beomgyu clearly understand what he was feeling.

"Well, it was really hard to hold it; especially since I could go if I wanted. I just didn't want to" Yeonjun continued. "I wanted to push it; I wanted to not be able to help it. And I made it…..or rather, I didn't make it. I started to pee my pants and I couldn't stop it so I ran into the bathroom. I mean, I didn't want to stop it but I wanted to get to the bathroom. And once I did, I just was able to enjoy it."

"How much did you pee?" Beomgyu whispered with a sly little grin.

There was a question he'd never been asked, much less with so much enthusiasm. Yeonjun's belly felt as warm as his cheeks.

"A lot…..tons" Yeonjun said. He felt a little bit breathless at the memory and the intensity of Beomgyu's gaze. "My pants were completely soaked all the way down; even my socks which was kind of weird. And a big puddle on the floor. Yeah…..it was everywhere."

It felt kind of gross and wrong to talk about it in so much detail. But Beomgyu was still smiling at him; he wasn't grossed out yet.

"That's the best kind. You know, when you have to go so bad it makes a puddle," Beomgyu enthused, own cheeks heating up with a blush.

Just the fact that Beomgyu had a preference for this kind of thing told Yeonjun all he needed to know. "You do this a lot don't you?" Yeonjun dared to ask.

Beomgyu blushed all the way to his ears. He fiddled nervously with his chopsticks, rolling them across the table and looking at them instead of Yeonjun.

"Yes" Beomgyu admitted, looking like he might die of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. You know, clearly you can talk to me about this" Yeonjun said. Honestly, he was embarrassed too but he didn't want Beomgyu to shut down on him.

"I know. I guess I'm just not used to it" Beomgyu said, finally looking up at Yeonjun. "I mean, I feel like I should be embarrassed."

Yeonjun waited a pause. "Tell me about the last time you did it" he asked. Why did his voice come out like that, all quiet and with batted breath? Why did it sound like dirty talk? Well, it was dirty talk of a sort. But you know…..not like that…

"What?" Beomgyu asked. But he was biting his lip nervously and Yeonjun knew he heard him.

"You heard me" Yeonjun said, "Come on. Tell me about the last time you did it. Was it one those, make- a- puddle- on –the- floor-best -kind of accidents?"

Yeonjun wasn't trying make Beomgyu die of embarrassment but he might have been close. His face flushed and he looked at Yeonjun shyly. "Um…..yeah" he admitted, nodding slightly. "Um…..well. It was the other day. You know the day you all went to the movies and I stayed home? Um…it was then."

That had only been about a week ago and Yeonjun remembered it well. Beomgyu had said he wanted to just stay home. He'd been kind of holding his stomach and looked in pain; Yeonjun thought he was sick. Now he realized with a flush of heat he was in a different kind of pain.

"I had been holding it all day by that point" Beomgyu said, "I really, really had to go. And when you guys left I did. I usually try to make it to the bathroom because it's easier to clean up. But uh...that time I didn't. I was in my room and I just couldn't hold it anymore. It made a huge puddle on the floor I had to clean up before you guys came back" he said with a little grin like 'sorry not sorry', "I felt so, so good."

It was so sly so sneaky and Beomgyu looked so pleased with himself; it was a side of himself Yeonjun hadn't seen before. He supposed it really wasn't that surprising; they didn't exactly get a whole lot of alone time away from each other. But Yeonjun couldn't help thinking of the sneakiness and desperation of it all. Beomgyu feeling that mounting pain and desperate need to release, being relived they'd all gone. And even though they were having this conversation Yeonjun didn't think he should necessarily be envisioning the whole thing in as much detail as he was. The pain and panic in Beomgyu's face right before he pissed himself, the relief and satisfaction on his face when he let go, piss running down his pants and onto the floor...Yeonjun felt embarrassed when he looked up at Beomgyu as if he could hear his thoughts.

"So it was worth all the mess then?" Yeonjun asked even though he knew by the grin on his face it was.

"So worth it. My whole body was tingly" Beomgyu said and then blushed as if embarrassed by his boldness.

"How did you feel when you did it?" Beomgyu asked after a pause.

Yeonjun felt his cheeks heat up at just the memory of how good he felt; he felt like without even saying it, it would be obvious to Beomgyu how much he enjoyed it.

"Good...really good" Yeonjun said, "I mean, it's strange because I felt kind of dirty and gross but like in a good way if that makes sense. Of course it was a relief but like you said, all warm and tingly. And then I ...well I just felt really satisfied and happy."

The one detail Yeonjun felt he should leave out is that he got off on the whole thing. He felt like that crossed a line; you weren't supposed to talk about that with another guy right? They were kind of skirting around it with all this warm and tingly talk and Yeonjun was pretty sure Beomgyu probably did the same thing. But since he didn't offer those details Yeonjun didn't either.

Beomgyu nodded through his whole description as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. His cheeks were still pink and his expression shy when he grabbed his bowl, picking at his food with the chopsticks when he said, "I bet I can hold it longer than you can."

He was looking down and not at Yeonjun but the little grin and pink cheeks told Yeonjun everything he needed to know. "Are you daring me? Because you know I won't turn down a dare" Yeonjun said. His belly was doing flip flops and he couldn't quite figure out why. Maybe because he already was eager to feel as good as he did earlier; maybe because this implied they'd be doing this together. He didn't know but he didn't really care; he was in.

"I'm just saying…..if we both hold it, I bet I can last longer than you" Beomgyu said, finally looking up with a cheeky smile.

Yeonjun wasn't going to deny that; he wasn't going to admit it to Beomgyu either but yeah, he was sure that Beomgyu who had clearly had experience pushing the limits of his bladder, would beat him.

But this was the kind of dare where losing didn't feel like losing. Because here losing meant he got to piss his pants in front of Beomgyu which he already wanted to do anyway.

Wait...

If he lost he'd be peeing his pants in front of Beomgyu. And that thought made his stomach do little jumps and flips and his palms get sweaty. That was normal right? It was because that would be embarrassing; pissing yourself was supposed to be embarrassing. Only, he suddenly wanted to do it more rather than less.

"You've got yourself a bet" Yeonjun with a grin, "only I think you'll be surprised; I think I'll give you a run for your money." Which was probably a lie but he wanted to look confident.

Beomgyu smiled, obviously pleased he was taking him up on it. "We'll see" he said

Yeonjun felt hot and jittery like his body was full of too much energy thinking about it. 'It's just a dare, just a game' he told himself but his body did not agree; he felt like he could jump out of his seat and run laps.

"So uh...when do you want to do it?" Yeonjun tried to say it as calmly as he could.

"Tomorrow?" Beomgyu blurted out immediately, exposing his eagerness. He blushed and then tried to play it cooler. "I mean, if you want to. Since we have the day off and everything."

It would be their last day off in a while. Yeonjun didn't want to let it pass and be waiting. "Yeah, tomorrow sounds good" Yeonjun said as calm as he could. But his words came out shaky and eager.

The next morning Yeonjun woke up with that same, eager full of energy spring out of bed feeling. It was going to be slow, lazy, relaxing day but the uncertainty of his bet with Beomgyu was enough to fill the whole day with excitement. They'd agreed through a stumbling shy conversation last night that they'd begin their bet after one morning trip to the bathroom. Yeonjun nearly sprang out of bed that morning and walked to the bathroom. In hindsight he didn't know what he was so eager to get to the bathroom for; the earlier he went the longer he'd have to hold it. But he'd not gone all night and he really did have to go and seeing as he'd be holding it all day there was no reason to now

Yeonjun was in such a hurry he nearly ran into Beomgyu who was coming out of the bathroom as Yeonjun was trying to go in. How ironic...at least they'd be starting from the same point.

"Oops...uh...sorry" Yeonjun said as he managed to stop an inch away from Beomgyu.

Beomgyu's face flushed red, redder then the situation seemed to call for but gave Yeonjun a little smile.

"You sure seem in a hurry" Beomgyu teased him. "You have a long day ahead of you."

Yeonjun hoped he didn't blush; he didn't think he did. "I'm not in a hurry. I'm fine; just...you know, ready to get the day going." His bladder gave a betraying little twinge but he ignored it. He knew Beomgyu was teasing him because he thought he wasn't going to be able to hold it very long. But he could hold it; a long time too. His bladder twitched again.

"Oh, okay…..my mistake" Beomgyu said with a little grin before walking off. Yeonjun made sure he was around the corner before he decided to disappear into the bathroom.

He spent the morning relaxing and doing his own thing; the only plans he had for the day was that they were all going out for lunch. He didn't see Beomgyu again until everyone had gotten dressed and was ready to leave. He smiled at Yeonjun as they got into the car and Yeonjun felt himself grinning like an idiot. He didn't know why it was so thrilling to share a secret with Beomgyu but something about it sent a little shiver through his body. It was a dirty secret; one no one else knew about. The others might have believed it about him but he doubted anyone would have thought Beomgyu was capable of it; he had one of those faces that automatically made people think he was all innocent. Including Yeonjun until a few days ago.

Lunch was good; Yeonjun ate way too much food, pressed up in the booth next to Beomgyu; he could feel his body radiating heat. He wasn't trying not to drink anything because he only had to pee just a little bit; it was barely anything. He didn't even notice that he wasn't drinking anything until Beomgyu picked up his unopened bottle of soda and handed it toward him.

"Yeonjun, you haven't drunk anything. You need to stay hydrated, you know" Beomgyu said. He grinned at Yeonjun warmly as if he simply was concerned for Yeonjun's health.

Yeonjun felt like everyone was suddenly staring at him; he felt himself begin to sweat. Well, they were looking at him but he was being paranoid; he knew they weren't staring at him and they certainly weren't judging him.

That's when Yeonjun noticed that Beomgyu had already had two sodas by this point, seemingly not putting any thought into limiting his liquid intake. Well, he could do that too.

"Thanks" Yeonjun said as he reached out to take the soda. But one second before his fingers wrapped around the bottle, Beomgyu let go. The result was that the bottle dropped into his lap right on his bladder.

Okay…..maybe he did have to go just a little bit because that hurt. A stab of pain shot through his bladder when the bottle hit it and Yeonjun bit his lip to keep from making a whimpering noise.

"Oops" Beomgyu said, all innocent and coyly. Only Yeonjun could tell now that it was fake.

Yeonjun gave Beomgyu a hard, but not too hard, nudge with his elbow, digging into Beomgyu's ribs. "Yeah…..oops."

Beomgyu just laughed as he rubbed his side. The rest of the lunch was uneventful; Yeonjun drank all of his soda and focused his attention on whether Beomgyu ordered another one. He didn't.

When they got back to the house everyone congregated in the living room to relax and hang out, watching TV, playing video games or fiddling with their phones. By the time they'd gotten back Yeonjun was beginning to notice he had to pee; not terribly but it was definitely noticeable, a dull persistent ache. Beomgyu was sitting on the end of the couch playing video games with some of the others and Yeonjun was seized with a strange feeling. As the need to pee began to grow, so did a big warm feeling inside his chest. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to just be with Beomgyu, to feel his warmth and presence like when they had been smashed together in the booth. Maybe the desperation to pee could grow this feeling of desperation inside him; since he'd been alone the last time, he had no frame of reference. Yeonjun sat down on the couch next to Beomgyu, snuggling up close to his side, face lying against his side. His warmth soaked into his cheek and his nose filled with the clean scent of soap on his clothes. Yeonjun hoped no one took notice of his uncharacteristic clinginess. While the members were all fairly affectionate with each other it wasn't exactly normal for Yeonjun to cuddle up like this, nearly desperate for affection. He was relieved when no one seemed to care. Between games, Beomgyu would lay his hand on Yeonjun; rub his arm gently, play with a lock of his hair, pat his back. As the ache in his bladder began to turn into stabbing pains Yeonjun soaked in the touches.

Yeonjun would watch the others play from his comfy spot, occasionally flipping through social media on his phone. But as the pain in his bladder began to mount, it began to get harder to do so. It was hard to focus on much other than holding his bladder. He was beginning to think he was going to have to give up as he wasn't about to piss himself in front of the others, when he began to notice signs of discomfort in Beomgyu. Since his head lay so close to his lap Yeonjun was very aware of every little shift and fidget; they started off occasional and small but then began to become more often; big shifting of his weight as if to find a more comfortable spot. Out of the corner of his eye Yeonjun could see Beomgyu's hand begin to stray toward his lap as if to grab himself before he remembered where he was and stopped himself.

Yeonjun was beginning to sweat with desperation, his bladder throbbing when Beomgyu wrapped his arms around him in a hug and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Want to go...to your room...and uh...watch a movie or something?"

Yeonjun felt a shiver go down his neck and all the way down his spine. They were going to be alone; even his bladder seemed to give a twitch of anticipation at the thought. He had to pee so badly he probably was going to lose this bet; he was going to piss himself in front of Beomgyu. He had to know this; was that why Beomgyu's voice was shaky and nervous sounding?

"Yeah...that sounds good" Yeonjun whispered back. His voice sounded just as shaky and nervous as Beomgyu. Yeonjun wanted to do this; he wanted to feel that unbelievable rush of relief and satisfaction he'd felt when he'd pissed himself yesterday. And he even wanted to do it in front of Beomgyu even though he thought it would make him feel ashamed and embarrassed; for some reason that was appealing. But it didn't stop him from being nervous. How would Beomgyu react? How would Yeonjun react? Based on the previous two times and the already growing sense of need inside him he worried about getting an erection after pissing himself. That might be too much for Beomgyu.

Yeonjun and Beomgyu told the others they were going watch a movie. Yeonjun was relieved when no one else said they wanted to join them. Yeonjun felt slightly dirty, as if he was lying as they walked away but the hammering of his heart in his chest with excitement was enough to drown that out. He was nervous as he shut the bedroom door behind then and locked it for good measure; the other guys weren't always good about knocking and the last thing they needed was one of them bursting in and seeing something that would be hard to explain. Yeonjun's bladder ached and his hands were shaky with need and excitement as he turned around and saw Beomgyu grabbing blankets and making a cozy little nest on the floor in front of the TV, lit up by the glow of the TV. When he noticed Yeonjun watching him, he gave him a sly grin. "How you holding up?" He asked.

Yeonjun couldn't help but notice how much Beomgyu was fidgeting himself. "It hurts...I have to go pretty bad" Yeonjun admitted. Which was funny because he'd intended to lie and play it off.

Beomgyu shifted and Yeonjun noticed a look of pain cross his face; he had to go just as bad as Yeonjun did he realized.

"You know...if you have to go; it's okay. I won't say you lost. I know you're not as used to holding it as me" Beomgyu said. He was being serious; he wasn't going to put pressure on Yeonjun, knowing that his competitive side would want to win (even though it was unclear what there was to win here exactly). But Yeonjun also noticed Beomgyu's straying hand lying in his lap; he was resisting doing the same and he knew Beomgyu was pretty close to giving in himself. Yeonjun wasn't surprised; Beomgyu had drunk more than him all day. He'd even seen him have coffee at breakfast; it was a miracle he was still holding it at all.

"It's okay. I think maybe I can go a little bit longer" Yeonjun said as he walked over to the blanket nest and joined Beomgyu. And it wasn't because he was competitive; it was just that as much pain as he was in he wasn't at the desperate point yet where he could feel that he was definitely going to piss himself.

When Yeonjun sat down next to Beomgyu he wrapped the blanket he'd had around himself around them both and Yeonjun snuggled close to him. It warm, overly warm; Beomgyu was radiating heat but Yeonjun still enjoyed it. They watched the movie in mostly silence; Yeonjun feeling the mounting pressure and need building up inside him. Since Beomgyu's hand had never left his lap after grabbing himself in a twitch of pain, Yeonjun didn't feel guilty doing the same. When his bladder gave a particularly hard twinge, he grabbed himself even though he knew it wouldn't help; he knew Beomgyu noticed, as they were as close as they could be without actually being on top of each other. What Yeonjun wasn't expecting was that as much pressure and pain as he had from holding it in right now it was still nearly impossible to resist playing with himself now that his hand was there. That need throbbed inside him as much as the need to pee; he took a deep breath to steady himself. He felt guilty and dirty even thinking about it, even wanting it with Beomgyu right next to him like this. Of course part of his brain told him Beomgyu might be thinking the same thing with his hand planted firmly in his lap; he even wondered if now would be a good time to broach the subject of whether or not pissing himself got him aroused since Yeonjun was about 100% sure it was going to happen to him. But he just couldn't do it, feeling too embarrassed and ashamed and dirty. All he would allow himself was to leave his hand there, a heavy weight against his aching bladder and dick, occasionally shifting it ever so slightly and giving himself the slightest of touch that he had to bite his tongue to stifle a moan; it was absolute torture but an intoxicating, delicious kind of torture.

Meanwhile, Beomgyu wasn't doing so well either. Yeonjun could tell because he would move slightly or shift his weight and now that they were alone, each one of these movements was accompanied by a little sound; something between a surprised 'oh' and a moan. Yeonjun found it both adorable and somewhat arousing at the same time. He could see Beomgyu bite his lip out of the corner of his eye, a look of desperation beginning to cross his face. Yeonjun was feeling the same desperation himself and it was really a toss-up at this point who was going to snap first.

Yeonjun was feeling everything at once. Everything below his waist throbbed and ached, a constant burning pain. He felt absolutely desperate to let it go; imagining how good it would feel to release it and let the hot piss run across his lap. Of course, this thought only made the burning need inside him grow; the hand in his lap gave a squeeze and Yeonjun felt a tear come to his eyes as he bit his lip to keep from moaning. He needed…..he needed…he needed so bad…

Yeonjun was indulging in these naughty thoughts when he was suddenly jolted by Beomgyu who threw the blanket off himself and quickly scooted away from Yeonjun, making those little whimpering sounds. Yeonjun threw the blanket off and looked at Beomgyu who was sitting with his back against the bed, head tipped back, holding himself with a look of panic and pain on his face.

"Oh….oh…I think I'm going to…." Beomgyu said in a small, desperate voice.

And then he did…..

Yeonjun watched the moment that the desperate panic to hold it in vanished from Beomgyu's face and was replaced by pleasure and shame. Beomgyu's face turned red and as a loud moan broke from his mouth, his hands came up to his mouth as if he could stifle it. But he couldn't; Yeonjun could still hear it and it was making his heart thump in his chest.

Yeonjun watched as the small wet spot on Beomgyu's shorts began to grow and spread across his lap, slow at first but then in a rush as Beomgyu finally stopped trying to stop it. The thin fabric of his shorts was quickly soaked and Yeonjun could see a growing wet spot spreading across the floor underneath him, his clothes not being able to contain the mess coming out of him. Yeonjun felt like a creep but he couldn't look away; it made his heart race and his breath was speeding up with excitement watching Beomgyu's piss spreading, watching the pleasure on his face. Eventually his hands dropped away from his mouth and Yeonjun could see his face fully; the relief, the shame, the pleasure all mixed up together. Yeonjun's bladder gave a twinge of pain, practically begging him to do the same; he couldn't stifle the moan that came with wanting to so badly. But it was lost in the sounds of Beomgyu's moans.

When Beomgyu's bladder had finally emptied completely, he was left with his head tipped back, gasping for shaky breaths. When he finally looked at Yeonjun, Yeonjun could see the embarrassment flood across his face, shame heavy on his features. Yeonjun felt he should say something but he didn't know what.

"Um…..uh….I'm sorry" Beomgyu said in a small, shy voice. He was looking down at his piss covered lap, ashamed that he had let himself go in front of Yeonjun.

Yeonjun didn't know why; that was the whole point of the night. But he realized Beomgyu had probably hoped Yeonjun would go first. Maybe he would have been less embarrassed if he'd seen Yeonjun do it first; now he was glad he had waited until Beomgyu was done so he'd get the chance to watch him too.

"Don't be" Yeonjun whispered, surprised to find his voice so deep; it stayed that way even when he coughed to try to make it go away.

"Thank you…..for letting me see you like that" Yeonjun whispered. He was grateful he'd gotten to see a hidden, private side of Beomgyu he'd never let anyone else see before. And frankly, it had been hot; Yeonjun's body literally felt hot as his heart raced.

Beomgyu blushed but smiled at those words, his eyes heavy as if he was still intoxicated by the feeling of it all. His hand made its way back to his lap, holding the wet fabric there.

"Can you…..can I see you. Can I watch you…..piss yourself?" Beomgyu asked. His voice was a mixture of shyness and need Yeonjun had never heard there before and it made a wave of excitement run through him.

"Y-yeah" Yeonjun whispered. His heart was nearly racing out of his chest, knowing he was about to feel relief and knowing that Beomgyu was going to be watching him just as intently as he had been watching him.

Yeonjun scooted closer so that he was sitting next to Beomgyu; he could feel his eyes on him, could hear his batted breath with his eyes closed. He put his hand in is lap as he took a great, shaking breath; he was already half way hard.

This time it wasn't a real accident; though he was right at that point of losing it he made a conscious decision to piss himself. Which actually made the whole thing seem even dirtier and naughtier. And even though the fact that Beomgyu was watching him should have made it harder to go, it actually made it easier. Finally, after all the waiting, all the pressure and pain, he let all his muscles go and felt an immediate rush of wet heat.

And it was good…..so good….

The relief was immediate, the pressure gone from his bladder only to be replaced by a rush of pleasure. Piss soaked through his underwear and into his sweatpants, hot and wet. Everywhere it touched him the nerves were alight with touch; his whole lap soon soaking wet and warm. His whole body shivered and insensible moans came out of his mouth that he didn't even try to stop as felt his pants soaked down the floor, making his own little puddle underneath him like Beomgyu. Yeonjun was hyperaware of everything; every place the wet warmth touched, his clothes now heavy and clinging to him, the scent of his and Beomgyu's piss filling the room, Beomgyu's breath so close to his ear. As his bladder finally spilled the last of his piss and his body gave a shudder of relief, his dick gave a twitch of interest; not wanting to be ignored. He was definitely completely hard now.

Yeonjun felt spent; he was shaking and gasping with relief, only held up by the bed behind him. He opened his eyes and looked over at Beomgyu only to find him quite in a state. He was close to Yeonjun, closer than he had expected; only inches apart. He was watching him intently; Yeonjun knew he had been. But he hadn't been expecting the look of want and need and desperation, a different kind of desperation, there. He was holding himself hard as if just barely resisting the urge to play with himself, looking pained at resisting. Yeonjun could see his erection against the thin, wet fabric of his shorts.

Okay…..so….clearly Yeonjun wasn't the only one….

"Yeonjun?" Beomgyu whispered, his voice breathless.

"Yes?" Yeonjun said. His whole body felt taut, on edge and ready to release.

"Um…..can I…can I…uh…" Beomgyu was absolutely desperate but he just couldn't make himself say it.

Something about the fact that he was asking Yeonjun if it was okay for him to jerk off made was really hot. Under different circumstances, he might have had a moral battle in his head about whether that was something they should be doing in front of each other but considering they had already crossed about 100 lines he thought they were already at that point. And Yeonjun was so absolutely desperate to come he didn't think he could hold back if he tried. He couldn't deny that he'd been aroused by watching Beomgyu piss himself and clearly that feeling had been mutual. He could obsess about all that later.

"Yes….yes…..do it" Yeonjun whispered; he looked over at Beomgyu who gave a little whimper at Yeonjun's permission. When Yeonjun slipped his hand down his pants and grabbed himself, Beomgyu finally seemed to understand it was okay and followed suit. Yeonjun knew he shouldn't watch him but he did; he watched as Beomgyu's hand disappeared under the wet fabric, watched as his hand began to move, watched as pleasure crossed his face in a way Yeonjun hadn't seen before. But, to be fair, Beomgyu was watching him too…..

Before he'd even touched himself he was on the verge so he knew he wouldn't take long; actually he felt it was going to be a bit embarrassing how fast he was going to come. The irony of being embarrassed by that when he was covered in his own piss was not lost on him. His fingers wrapped around his dick, wet with piss and the stimulation of his hand and the warm wet fabric rubbing against it was enough with everything else that had happened that even after a few strokes he could feel the pressure mounting.

Yeonjun was loud; he tried not to be but the moans escaped from his mouth before he could help it, the pleasure of the stimulation and the intimacy of watching Beomgyu making his toes curl. Beomgyu was quieter but he made more noises; instead of a few loud moans, his was more of a constant string of little whining whimpers that always made him sound as if he were right on the edge.

"Beomgyu…" Yeonjun whispered but that was as much as he got out. He was going to try and warn him he was about to come but his tongue just wouldn't work. He wasn't sure why he felt this was important; they were clearly deep in this enough already. But when Yeonjun said his name, Beomgyu looked at him, need apparent in his eyes and gave a gasp of a whimper and Yeonjun was done….

His orgasm washed over him like a wave, his head dizzy and flushed with satisfaction as he came, spilling himself messily into his piss covered pants. He felt absolutely filthy and disgusting but completely relieved and at peace. His body deflated, all the energy and tension of the day gone and leaving him sleepy and satisfied.

Beomgyu was close but he held on a little longer; his breath gathering, his movements getting faster and more desperate. Yeonjun watched as his head fell back, mouth open and gasping slightly, his body shaking slightly as he came into his own pants. Almost immediately he looked embarrassed, knowing Yeonjun was watching him. But when Yeonjun laid his head on Beomgyu's shoulder and cozied up next to him, he relaxed, laid his head against Yeonjun's and sighed with satisfaction. Yeonjun wanted nothing more than to simply crawl into bed with Beomgyu next to him and go to sleep. But as they were both a filthy, wet, sticky mess that obviously wasn't an option right now; not until they had cleaned both themselves and the floor up. So Yeonjun was just satisfied to snuggle up close to Beomgyu while they caught their breath and reeled from the experience.

Yeonjun was so relaxed he felt a little drowsy when Beomgyu broke the silence. "Well, I guess you won the bet, huh?" He asked, sounding tired and pleased too. He gave Yeonjun a shy smile when he looked at him. Yeonjun felt warmth spread throughout him. He snuggled up closer to Beomgyu, wrapping his arms around him.

"I think it's fair to say we both won" Yeonjun teased, watching Beomgyu's cheeks turn red.


End file.
